Occupational Hazards
by FreelanceDreamer
Summary: A raid takes a turn for the worse leaving Myles Leland III caught in the crossfire and a special someone less than thrilled. A Myles/OC established relationship.


**A.N. **Hello! I'm not sure how many of you still exist in the STFBEye fandom but I thank you in advance for reading this. This story begged to be written and I would like to write more but I'm not sure if anyone would read it so we'll see what happens. Because this is an established relationship (Spoiler alert: they're married) there's going to be some things that don't make sense. Nevertheless if you life it – and even if you don't – please review. As always, enjoy.

* * *

"I hate you," She said.

When all she got in response was the rhythmic beeping of machines she took it as her cue to continue.

"I mean it," she asserted. "You've really done it this time. I'm so mad at you right now I don't even want to be in the same room as you."

"You don't mean that."

The voice was so unexpected she jumped, spinning around with her hand over her heart to look at the person who'd startled her.

"Geez D…a little warning next time?"

The older man smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. How is he?"

"No change," she murmured. "Which I guess is a good thing. At least that's what they keep telling me."

Dimitrius 'D' Gans nodded slowly but said nothing more, leaving her in the silence to watch over the man in the bed and focus on thoughts she didn't want to.

"It's not your fault," The man's deep baritone almost echoed in the room. "It's wasn't anyone's fault it was just-"

"I know, I know." She interrupted. "It's just an occupational hazard. You forget that I work for the F.B.I. as well."

He smirked, "I haven't forgotten. Doesn't make it any easier though does it?"

She rolled her eyes, "You don't know what it's like, not really. I know he's a member of your team and your friend but he's my _husband._ You're the one in the bed, you're never the one waiting."

He sighed, "You're right. I do have children though and I've had to wait by their bedsides quite a few times so I do have some idea about what you're going though."

When her breath caught she felt a hand on her shoulder and she shook her head.

"I'm okay," she insisted.

"I never said differently. Why don't we go out into the hall?"

She tried to come up with an excuse that would allow her to remain in the room. Following the agent out into the hall she leaned back against the wall and exhaled so hard she thought her lungs might collapse.

"What happened D?" She asked.

Meeting her gaze, it took another moment before he started to talk.

"_Myles you and Bobby take the back door. D and I'll go in from the front. Signal when you're in position and wait for my go." Jack's voice came clear over the radio in the quiet early morning._

_They'd been planning the raid for months, watching the house full of drug dealers and thugs for the past year, waiting to get something usable to charge them with. When they'd finally gotten the warrants and waded through all the red tape it had been safe to say that the team had been chomping at the bit – more than ready to make the bust._

_It had taken some time to get a team fully assembled. Not to mention the fact that they'd had to work in close proximity with guns and gangs and the narcotics divisions to make sure that everything would run smoothly after the arrests._

_Having gotten in position Jack acknowledged D before waiting for Myles and Bobby to signal their readiness on the other end. When it came through – along with an 'okay' from all the other agents on scene – Jack gave the signal._

_Bursting through the door was everything Dimitrius had expected it to be. A loud bang as the door were rammed off the hinges and the ensuing shouting._

"_FBI freeze!"_

"_Put your hands on your head!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_On your knees!"_

_ There had been so many voices yelling at the same time but it hadn't done a thing to deter Dimitrius, years of practice had enabled him to tune out all the nonessential stimuli around him and focus on the task that had to be done._

_ It has been going so well that D had been about to let out the breath he'd been holding when he saw the brief flash of metal._

_ "Gun!" He shouted._

_ He watched his fellow FBI agents react on instinct, ducking for cover when the bullets started to fire before training their guns on the suspect. It was a brief shoot out that ended with one of the suspects on the ground and D doubting whether the man would ever get up again. The others had been a little smarter, bailing out of the house only to be caught by the agents watching the perimeter._

_ "Report!" Jack's voice boomed over the radio._

_ "SAM 3-1 clear!" Bobby's affirmation came soon after Dimitrius gave his own._

_ The ensuing pause made everyone's stomach drop._

_ "SAM 3-3 report!"_

_ Dimitrius took a look around the room and felt his sense of dread grow when there was still no answer._

_ "Myles?" Jack asked. "Has anyone got eyes on Myles?"_

_ "Negative," Dimitrius answered. _

_ "Myles!" Bobby's voice boomed over the radio. "Operator down! Repeat: SAM 3-3 has been shot! We need an ambulance."_

By the time D had finished explaining what had happened the blood had all but drained from her face and she was so pale that D was sure she was going to pass out.

"Hey," Dimitrius said gently, grasping her shoulder firmly with his hands. "He's _alive_, that's what matters."

She nodded and dashed away the new-forming tears before offering the man a small smile. "I know I know. It's just…hard seeing him in there like that."

"I know," the older man nodded. "Just stay with him. When he wakes up it will all be worth it."

She talked with Dimitrius for another couple of minutes before he had to get back to his family. He left her with his well-wishes for Myles and a promise to come back in the morning and she made him promise to give her best to his family.

When she went back into the room she took a seat at his bedside and took his hand into hers wordlessly. Pressing a kiss to his knuckles her strength finally failed her and she let herself cry for the first time since she'd been given the news.

"Bad day?"

The voice was so faint and weak that she almost thought she'd imagined it. Looking up she met a pair of tired but alert blue-grey eyes and felt all the stress and tension of the day drape over her as she pressed the nurse call button. She said nothing to him as the nurses and doctors came in to take vitals and to conduct various assessments.

"Well Agent Leland I would say you're a very lucky man. The angle of the bullet was so that it missed your heart and most of your vital organs. There was still a lot of internal damage and we've got most of it under control for the moment but you'll be here for the next couple of days. I'll let you get back to your rest – you need it. I'll be back in the morning to check on you but if you need anything feel free to call the nurses."

The doctor glanced over at the woman by his bedside and smiled knowingly, "It looks like you have all the support you need."

She thanked the doctor but said nothing even after everyone had vacated the room. Looking over at the man in the bed she could tell that he wasn't happy with the situation and was fighting sleep.

"Danielle…" He said softly.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Myles please don't."

He gave her a confused look, "Don't? Don't what Dani? You haven't even said two words to me."

She pinched the bridge of her nose before leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. "What do you want me to say Myles?"

He huffed, "I don't understand why you're so angry-"

"I'm not angry!" She asserted before lowering her voice. "I'm not angry. I'm tired and I'm panicky and my nerves are shot and I don't know what to do because you've been asleep for two days and you look _terrible_ and you really had be worried because I've never see you so pale and…" The rest of her words were caught on a sob.

She shook her head when he tried to sit up, "Lie down Myles you're going to hurt yourself."

She could see the concern in his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder to hold him down, "I'm fine Myles, I'm just worn out. You should get some rest."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Taking his silence as acquiescence she pulled back and curled into the chair at his bedside, she could feel all the tension of the last couple of days leaving her body and leaving a numbing tiredness behind in its wake.

"Wait," he said suddenly causing her to untangle so quickly she barely remembered doing so.

"What?" She asked.

"Two days?" He asked. "You've been here for two days?"

She arched an eyebrow, "Give or take. It took a couple of hours to book a flight and get back here. Why?"

"You haven't been home?"

"Myles!" Her voice portrayed the exasperation she was feeling.

"Have you at least eaten?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

She made a face, "I'm not lying. Bobby was by yesterday and all but carried me to the cafeteria, which by the way has horrid coffee."

She could tell he wasn't happy and she pulled the chair closer to the bed so she could brush his bangs away from his eyes.

"Stop worrying about me-"

"You're my wife it's my job."

She grinned, "Take a break then and let me worry about you. At least until you're out of here."

He smiled softly, "When do you have to go back to work?"

"I'm okay until Monday at the earliest. Now will you please rest? I'll be here when you wake up. If you don't go to sleep now you'll be lucky if the whole team isn't here when you wake up."

He shuddered dramatically before wincing in pain, "Ow. I think my pain meds may be wearing off."

She laughed and kissed his forehead, relishing the feeling of knowing he was going to be okay and the fact that he skin wasn't cool to the touch any longer.

"Hey!" He protested when she pulled back.

"What?"

"I was shot, I've been out for two days and _that's _all I get?"

She laughed in surprise, "If you were feeling any better I would hit you."

The look of shock on his face made her feel even better and she yielded, giving him a kiss that left him breathless and made her feel much better. When she tried to pull away again his hand fisted in her shirt and pulled her down again for another lingering kiss before finally letting her go.

She grinned against his lips, "You must be feeling better."

"Mmm, I'm certainly getting there. I might require your assistance again though."

The fact that he was joking with her lifted a large weight off her shoulders and she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'll be here. Now please get some rest, you look like you're about to pass out."

"I am tired…"

"Then sleep," she said with a laugh. "I'm going to go make some calls and let everyone know you're okay and I'll be back in a bit."

She kissed him once more before leaving the room. Once outside she spent the next half an hour calling everyone she knew that would be worrying and reassured them that – for now at least – Myles was okay.

When she finished and went back into Myles' hospital room she was glad to see that he'd taken her advice and gone to sleep. Taking up her perch in the chair again she made herself comfortable and prepared to spend another night in the hospital. It was much easier to fall asleep that night with the knowledge that she would no longer have to sleep with one eye open in case he woke up. The man she loved was safe and… and _that_ was enough.


End file.
